


Why?

by Ruquas



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Cutter stand Captain Becker? And why doesn't he even tries to be friendly to him?</p><p>Attention: At the time I wrote this there was never a first name for Becker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Stunned, Nick looked at the file before him. This was the man who should protect the team? Who should protect him? What the hell was Lester thinking?! Nick shook his head resignedly. Lester couldn't have known. How should he?

 

 

 _Monday, 11_ th May 1992  
  
  
How the hell was he supposed to survive this for the next three month? He had come to study paleontology, not archeology. Furious, he let the bag crash on the table. "Hey, the table hasn't done anything to you, right?", someone said behind him.Annoyed, he turned around, but the words in his throat never reached his mouth. The man was about as old as himself and he looked good.

 

 

_ Sunday, 24 th September 1995 _

 

 “Rise and shine, Nicky.”, woke him an annoying cheerful voice. He just grumbled and turned around, caught a glimpse of Marcus' alarm clock. Seven o'clock. On a Sunday! That man was insane. “Oh, come on.”, Marcus grinned let himself fall on Nick's legs. “Please, please, please, please. I'm begging you, you hear? I'm going to make you breakfest. With coffee!”. Nick sighed and opened his eyes. Marcus wouldn't let him catch more sleep, no matter how hard Nick would try.. And coffee sounded pretty good. "I hate you. You and your damn good mood. ", he growled and threw a pillow at Marcus which would have struck his chest if Marcus hadn't catched it. “What can I do to gain your forgiveness?”, Marcus asked teasingly while he kissed his way down from Nick's chest to his stomach. “Ma... Marcus? I thou... oh my god... I thought that you wanted to make breakf... fuck!”, he moaned loudly. Marcus grinned. “Breakfest can wait.”

 

 

_ Wednesday, 10 th June 1998 _

 

As quietly as he could he opened the door. He wanted to surprise Marcus.  For this he had taken the rest of the day free. As quietly as he could, he went into the living room. The bedromm was now his study room. Marcus couldn't stand all the fossils in the living room any more. Now the bed is standing in the living room. It looked better. When he saw Marcus in the bed, he remained rooted to the spot. Marcus was in the bed, but not alone. “What the hell...”, he whispered shocked. Marcus looked up, surprised and shocked. “Nick...”. At least he didn't say anything else. “What.. No. Forget it. I want you gone when I come back.”, he said. He didn't knew if he sounded hurt or cold. He hoped it was the last one. He turned around and ran out of the apartment. Marcus' yells he ignored.

 

 

_ Now _

 

 "Connor Temple. Abby Maitland. This is Captain Becker. He is supposed to protect us, so do what he says ... Except of course, I think it is wrong ". He saw the hurt and sad look in Becker's eyes. But that wasn't his fault For him, Marcus had died. He had never even thought about cheating. Now there was only room for Captain Becker.

 

 

_ Wednesday, 10 th June 1998 _

 

That was the worst feeling ever, he decided. Why had Marcus done something like that? Isn't he good enough anymore? How long was Marcus actually cheating? And why? A women sat herself next to him. She was beautiful. She was smiling at him, showed perfect teeth. “Hello. I'm Helen.”


End file.
